


Robin Hood (Part 7 in The Prank War Series)

by Black_Pannther



Series: Prank Wars [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tells Sam that they are going to a costume party and everybody has to dress up as their favorite superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sixteen year old Sam is sitting on his bed fumbling with his lap top. Twenty year old Dean suddenly appears in Sam’s doorway. “Hey Saaaaamy. What’s goin’ on?”

Sam just rolled his eyes and continued typing on his laptop. “Whatcha doin?” Asked Dean.

“I’m just doing some research on my laptop.” Explained Sam.

“Hey, you ever visit those porno sites?” Dean gently nudged Sam in the shoulder with his elbow.

“You know Dean, you only have a one track mind.” Observed Sam.

“I’m insulted that you would think that about me.” Dean pretended to be hurt. “I haven’t seen you all day so I dropped by to see how you’re doing and you treat me like this. I just wanted to spend some time with you.”

“Dean….” Sam shook his head. “I have been in here all day, you have been in the living room and you are just now wanting to see how I’m doing? How can you miss me when I’m just in the other room?”

“Okay, okay, you made your point sasquatch; let me just cut to the chase.”

“Go on, I’m waiting.” Sam responded.

“Okay, tonight there are having a costume party at the warehouse a couple of hours from here. It’s going to be awesome and I would really like for you to be there.”

“I don’t know Dean, I really got a lot of work to do.” Admitted Sam.

“Oh come, all work and no play makes Sammy a dull boy.”

“You got that from the shining.” Accused Sam.

“Yea.” Admitted Dean. “But you have to admit, Jack Nicolson is a great actor now come on. Pleeeease?” Dean Decided to give Sam to long, drawn out sad puppy dog look.

Sam rolled his eyes and gave a light chuckle before he finally relented. “Alright, fine. I’ll go just stop making faces at me. You look ridiculous but I have only one little problem.”

“Oh yea, and what’s that?” Asked Dean.

“I don’t have a costume.” Admitted Sam. 

“Oh, I already got that covered. You see, everyone is going as their favorite superhero. I’m going as Spiderman and here is your consume.”

Sam carefully plucked it out of Dean’s fingers. “Robin Hood?”

“Yea and it’s your size too. I’m going to be taking my car because I have some things to do before the party and I already talked to dad and he said that he’ll be taking you.”

“Okay but why can’t you come back after you’re done running your errands and just pick me up on the way to the party?”

“Because I’m picking up this hot chic and check it out dude, she’s got long legs and she is flexible. I’d kind of like to get some alone time with her if you know what I mean.”

“Dude, do you ever think with your upstairs brain?”

“Nope, I’m young and my hormones are raging.” Dean ended that with a wink.

Sam is sitting in the pickup with their father. John keeps staring at him with amusement lingering in his eyes. “Are you sure this is a costume party?”

“Yea dad. Dean wants me to meet him at the party. He says that everyone is dressing as their favorite superheroes.”


	2. Chapter 2

“And you believe him?” Asked John in disbelief.

“Yea, is there a reason I shouldn’t? Did Dean say something to you?” 

“No, I was just remembering the cruel stunts you used to pull on each other. I was concerned that this may be one of his pranks but you’re old enough to make your own decisions and I think you have enough common sense to know whether your brother is trying to pull a fast one on you. I trust your judgment.”

“Wow. Uh… Thanks dad.” And with that, Sam opened up the passenger side and got out.

The outside of the warehouse was decorated in lights and so were the trees. Sam noticed the Impala parked a few yards from the front door. 

Hesitantly, Sam walked across the yard and opened up the front door and stepped into a room full of normally dressed people. He swallowed hard as all eyes were on him.

“Hey bro.” Shouted Dean from across the room.

“Look, it’s Robin Hood.” Shouted someone that he didn’t even know. Laughter erupted from the room.

Sam was about to turn around and take off running but Dean stopped him.

“I thought you said this was a costume party.” Hissed Sam.

“And I thought you said you had a personality.” Dean playfully hissed back. “Come on, lighten up Sammy and have a beer.”

“No, forget it. I’m getting the hell out of here.” Threatened Sam.

“Oh ho, no you don’t. You are going to drink this beer and you are going to have a good time.”

“Fuck you. How could you humiliate me like that?”

“Well, it was pretty easy you anti-social nincompoop.” Dean kidded.

Sam noticed that Dean had a pretty good buzz going already from the few beers he’s already drunk.

“Jesus Christ Dean, how many beers have you already had? You smell like a brewery.”

“That’s why I need you to hang around. You are my designated driver.” Admitted Dean.

“What happened to your long legged date.” Asked Sam.

“Well, I found out that she was out being flexible with somebody else.”

Sam wanted to get the hell out of there away from the laughing crowd but he couldn’t leave his brother to drive while under the influence.

“You know I hate you for doing this to me Dean.”

“Yea, I know you do sasquatch but you have to admit, those tights fit you perfectly.”

“Fuck you.” Sam responded. 

Dean only chuckled.

One woman was brave enough to walk up to Sam. “Are you the entertainment?” Then she took a small sip of her beer.

Sam’s face glowed a faded pink as he grinned in embarrassment. “No…. you see… Dean…. He told me this was a costume party.” He stuttered. 

“Well, you do look hot in those tights.” Then She playfully swatted him on the ass. 

Sam jumped and gave Dean the bitch face look.

Dean only smirked in response. “Dude, that chic was coming on to you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean nudged his shoulder with his. “I think she has a Robin Hood fetish. You want me to get her number for you?”

“Shut up.” Said Sam.

Sam could still hear people snickering as they were pointing at him. He felt uncomfortable and wanted to leave right then and there but Dean was persistent on staying.

Dean dragged Sam away from the door and over to the make shift bar. “Hey Robin Hood.” Shouted another man who thought he was a comedian. “Are you here to save us from the evil villain?”

Dean felt the need to step in and save the day. “Okay genius. Number one, Robin Hood is not that kind of superhero and number two, he would take money from the rich and give to the poor.”

Sam gave Dean a quizzical look.

“What?” Defended Dean. “Maiden Marion is hot.”

That same lady that was hitting on Sam just moments ago heard Dean’s comment. “Oh I’ll be his Maiden Marion.”

Sam blushed all the more.

As the rest of the people was poking fun at Dean’s little brother, Dean felt that perhaps this was a prank he took a little too far.

“Come on Sammy,” We’re outa here.”

“What got you to change your mind?” Asked Sam suspicious.

“You see those biker dudes over there?” Dean pointed.

“Yea,”

“Well, they think you’re gay and I over heard them that they were going to take you out back when no one is looking and kick your ass.”

“Did you tell them that you were being a dick and told me that this was a costume party?”

“No, I told them that when you were little, you got kicked in the head by a mule and you weren’t that bright. They still want to kick your ass so let’s get the hell out of here.”

They sneaked through the crowd un noticed by the bikers and they hurried to the Impala, Sam behind the wheel, Dean slumped in the passenger side. They drove home in silence until Dean finally spoke up.

“Look Sammy, I’m sorry.”

“You humiliated me by making me dress like Robin Hood you ass so fuck off.”

Dean opened his mouth to speak again but Sam interrupted. “Pay backs are hell. You just wait.” Sam’s voice was deadly.

Dean’s eyes were round with fear as he gulped back the lump in his throat. He knew he drank we too much beer that his body couldn’t handle because his stomach was threatening to give it all back.

“Uh Sammy…. Pull over.” Begged Dean.

“Why?” Asked Sam even though he had an idea.

“Just please… pull the fucking car over.”

“I’m sorry but if we keep driving like we are, we’ll get home quicker so you could sleep it off.” Sam chimed. He was loving this.

“I SAID PULL THE FUCKING CAR OVER, I’M ABOUT TO FUCKING PUKE?” Yelled Dean.

Sam could tell by the urgency in his big brother’s voice that it won’t be too long where he’ll be wearing his own stupidity all over his clothes the seat and the floor. Oh yea, this was too good.

“How much do you love this car Dean?”

“YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS CAR NOW PULL THE FUCK… OVER….NOW!”

Sam just kept driving. Five minutes later he heard a gurgley belch as the contents mixed with beer shot out of Dean’s mouth all over his clothes, seat and floor. “SAM, YOU SONOFABITCH. YOU MADE ME PUKE ALL OVER MY FUCKING CAR. IT’S GONNA TAKE ME WEEKS TO GET THAT OUT.”

“First of all, I didn’t make you puke, that’s was your own stupidity for drinking too much and second, I see you had a cheese burger from Mc Donald’s. Why didn’t you tell me you were going? I would have asked you to bring me back a Big Mac.”

“FUCK YOU.” Came Dean’s only response.

Sam leaned his head back and laughed.

The rest of the drive was in silence. Sam kept his eyes on the road but he could still see from the corner of them, Dean glaring at him all the way which only made him laugh harder.

“OH YEA, YOU’RE A FUCKING RIOT.”

“Maybe you’ll think twice about pulling a prank like that on me again.” Said Sam as he stepped over to the passenger side, opened up the door and helped his drunken brother into the cabin.

John jumped up from the couch. “What the hell happened?” Came his first question as they entered the living room. 

“Oh, just Dean learning his lesson.” Sam responded as he led Dean to his room.

John looked after his sons with a grin on his face. Sam must have found out that Dean pranked him and he got him back. Yup, his youngest son had finally learned to fight his own battles without him having to intervene.


End file.
